1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a sensor circuit and a semiconductor device including the sensor circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The doses of ultraviolet light reaching the earth's surface are increasing. As a countermeasure against ultraviolet light, there is a movement to install a sensor circuit that enables to measure the doses of ultraviolet light in a portable electronic device. Installing a sensor circuit that enables to measure the doses of ultraviolet light in a portable electronic device can satisfy users' needs of measuring the doses of ultraviolet light in desired places.
Patent Document 1 describes an ultraviolet light sensor using a silicon photodiode.